


【文武】紅色向日葵 (花吐症)

by Friedwatermelon



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedwatermelon/pseuds/Friedwatermelon
Summary: 私設：1. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡2. 振武暗戀振文3. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私設：
> 
> 1\. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡
> 
> 2\. 振武暗戀振文
> 
> 3\. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病

> 「生命中最孤寂的時刻，就是眼看著自己的世界分崩離析，卻只能茫然地望著。」
> 
> ——費茲傑羅【大亨小傳】

王振武從來就不是一個多愁善感的人，也不過是一切脫離了自己的控制所產生的無力感而已。

排球打在地上的聲音從未如此清晰，仿如一下一下痛打在心臟，心口泛著悶疼讓他使不上力。

王振武更是一個認真的人，對學業刻盡本分，為排球艱苦鍛練，待人大方得體⋯對一個人的單戀，也是認真。

愛一個人，即便是單戀，也有千種萬種方式。

王振文沒有女孩子的小辮子可以拉，他便輕輕地拍他的頭，把頭髮弄得凌亂；

王振文很挑食，可是他又忍不下心去強迫他吃不愛的食物，只能寵著，找其他的替代品，生怕他營養失衡；

王振文很愛玩，不喜靜，他便陪在他身邊，當他真闖禍了能替他收拾。

> "如果我死了，振文、爸、媽都會難過的，所以我不想讓他們知道。"

——

訓練館依舊傳來排球隊一群人的吵鬧聲和惡魔教練何中中有節奏的哨音，到了訓練中段，何中中放大家去休息五分鐘，王振武忙不迭衝到門外轉角的廁所，帶上了門。

異物卡在喉嚨讓人一陣作嘔，王振武難受得眼角發紅，兩頰也漲紅著，就似是被什麼噎著了一樣。王振武用力咳嗽，手摀住了嘴，可仍是有一兩瓣粉色在指縫飄出，徐徐落地。

無力軟下的身子，強撐起身撿起散落在地，只有姆指大小的向日葵。

王振武曾在網上搜索這種怪異癥狀的病，搜尋結果與實際相關的信息寥寥無幾，大多都是一些雜亂無章的健康訊息與似是而非的醫學謠言，最後在一份類似大學的醫學論文找到了這個怪病資料，可是內容也只是略略帶過，但總比毫無頭緒要好得多。

這個病的潛伏期很長，最長可達十年，然而真正發作後，對於苦戀成疾的病人而言就只剩短短一個月壽命。

原本這就是一份不能言說的執迷，所以根本不存在所謂解救。

人也實在複雜，若根本無法把自己視線從某人身上移開，從泥沼中抽離，又談何割捨。

有些動物的皮囊愈是鮮艷奪目，就愈是危險且佈滿劇毒。

王振武盯著日發豔麗的花瓣，才真正意識到自己的生命日在以肉眼能見的速度流逝。

他絕不可能攪和王振文本應擁有的正常人生。

殘忍的是，手中的粉嫩得諷刺的花瓣，正在替他的生命與這份無法見天日的暗戀倒數計時。

這份愛，便是能將他置之死地，卻艷麗耀眼的劇毒。

——

好幾個身穿白大掛的實習醫生正架著兩台攝影機在他的面前，鏡頭直拍著從頭到腳，似乎要將他的每一寸臉部肌肉跳動的痕跡都要記錄下來的架勢。王振武安坐在椅子上，靜看著前面來來往往的大白掛晃來晃去，不自在的輕咳了幾聲。

他的主治醫師擺了一把椅子坐在他跟前，拿起記錄用的板子動起筆抄抄寫寫。

「我們希望能記錄患者在心理、生理層面上的相互影響，所以希望你能盡可能地告訴我們，你的想法…不需要很具體，形容一下你的感覺就好。」

「我盡量。」

「為了作錄影記錄，有些問題會需要你再回答一次。」

「沒問題。」

「那我們開始吧，你是從何時病發的？」

「在十月的二十九號。」

「能詳細形容一下你第一次發病的過程嗎？」

「可以。那一天我要上學，學校午休時間……有一個學妹，拜託我幫轉送她的心意……回家沒多久就開始咳嗽得很厲害，覺得很不舒服，就跑到廁所裡吐了。」

「不舒服…你能具體一點地描述一下嗎？」

那一天，他幾乎沒有絲毫猶豫便丟了那個小禮物袋子進垃圾桶，可下一秒又在自嘲著自己的自私行為。

他不禁心想，什麼時侯才會走到頭，可明明他是最捨不下的那一人。

正值年壯氣銳的少年放不下的實在太多，一段不可能會開始的愛戀、將自己辛苦撫養成人的父母、尚未完成的學業、純粹的友誼…又有誰能甘心？

「王同學？…」坐在身前的醫生見他似乎是走了神，輕聲地喚叫他。

「喔…」王振武回過神來，「不好意思，你可以重覆一次你的問題嗎？」

「發病的頻率，大概一天會多少次？」

「開始三天…每天只有一次，之後一天愈來愈多。」

「可以給大概的次數嗎？」

「一天最多…五六次吧。有時候隔了十幾分鐘又會開始咳吐。」

「發病前呢？有沒有特別癥狀？…」

「心臟悶悶的，很難受。」

對於這個病無可奈何，但仍然希望作為病例之一，能幫助上那些患了同一病症的人。

他心裡明瞭，時間到了，即使他不想，也得離開。

但至少能留下些什麼。

－TBC－


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設：
> 
> 1\. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡
> 
> 2\. 振武暗戀振文
> 
> 3\. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病

王振武最近怪怪的。

雖說仍舊如從前那般體貼入微，知疼著熱，但似乎刻意與他拉開不近又不遠的距離，看似觸手可及，事實卻不然。

王振武總將自己關在房間，他倒是經常見他捧著手機，不知在跟誰聊天，當他發現自己在看他發信息時又遮遮掩掩的。

被隱瞞的感覺讓王振文非常不爽，漸漸的他對王振武的態度也變冷淡了。

他不知道怎麼開口問，只能獨自猜測他是不是戀愛了，如果是的話，那當然是要把時間花在女朋友身上的。

因此，他得學會不能何事都依賴王振武。

王振武張羅好兩人的晚餐後，喚了王振文一聲讓他出來吃飯。

沉默的兩人低著頭扒飯，顯得飯桌上的氣氛有些冷清，不過最近他們之間的氛圍都是如此。

這段日子裡，王振武喉嚨不舒服比從前更是沉默，可是平日裡總愛耍貧嘴的王振文在兩人獨處時也是一聲不吭的就有些奇怪了。

食不言，也是好習慣，可王振文終究是沒忍住，在餐桌上開了口。

「欸，你最近是不是找女朋友了。」

「…咳…咳咳！…問…問這個幹嘛？咳…」

王振武被剛吞下去的飯粒和王振文的問題噎住，喉頭的腥甜也再次湧上。

「沒事吧？」王振文把水杯遞在他面前。

「沒⋯沒事。」

「所以……你女朋友…怎麼樣？好看嗎？…有空介紹給我認識啊？」王振文用他最無辜最真誠的眼神盯著那窘迫困頓的人，語氣卻矛盾地帶點玩世不恭的意味。

「我…」王振武也"我"不出個所以然來，最後無奈地說道「有機會吧…」

「看你那麼認真的樣子，肯定很喜歡她吧。」王振文夾了一筷子菜到他碗裡，朝他一笑，說道「放心，我們是好兄弟，不會跟你搶的，不用這麼藏住不讓我知道。」

「…我吃飽了，你吃完放著就好，我再出來收。」王振武收走了自己的碗筷，神色黯然，一聲不吭回房去了。

——

「咳…咳……」王振武強行壓下猛烈的咳嗽聲，臉頰漲紅，狼狽不堪地往洗手台乾嘔，無暇顧及那花瓣又艷紅上幾分。

喉管裡的腥甜、飯菜與艷色的花朵全被半咳半吐全落在洗手盆，留下一片脏污狼藉。

他脫力坐在冰冷的地板上，扶著額試圖回過氣來，還未恢復倒是先失笑出聲，不知是腦中浮現什麼好笑的事情，還是只是在嘲笑自己的可悲與不堪。

王振文在王振武的房門外，他隱約聽見王振武房裡響起的咳嗽聲。

「欸…你不舒服，碗我洗就好了，你早點休息，晚安嘍。」王振文叩了幾下他的門，在外面喊道。

「好，謝謝。」王振武清了清喉嚨，勉強地用著略帶沙啞的嗓音回應。

手裡捏了捏掉在地板上完整的一朵小花。他曲起雙腿，把臉埋在膝蓋間，好不孤寂。

將近入睡時間，王振武反過來叩響他的門。

王振文讓他進來，被子掖好了，半躺半坐地看著王振武。

王振武以為打擾到他休息，說道「嗯…你要是睏了，我明天再跟你說吧。」

「不用，你說吧。」

「我只是想告訴你，我打算等爸媽回台灣再告訴他們…我想去搬出去住的事。」

「搬出去？為什麼？」王振文聞言皺起眉頭，問道。

王振武並未回答他的問話，反而交代了許多若日後他不在時要注意的、事無大小，甚至連家裡的外賣單放哪都要提醒他。

心中的不安開始蔓延，雖則他們都高三了，也是考慮好出路的時候了，但現在就想搬出去住是不是言之過早？

「大學離家遠，那就上了大學再搬啊？幹嘛要那麼早？我們才高中欸…」

「早點習慣嘛，房子我都看好了，房東說下個星期就可以搬進去了。」

"你…其實是不是跟女朋友一起搬出去同居…？"

這一句他沒敢問出口，硬生生吞回肚子裡。

「好啦，我知道了，你也早點休息吧，我要睡了。」王振文下了逐客令。

「晚安…」王振武的手本想摸一摸他的頭，無奈王振文被子一蓋，拒人千里的疏離感讓他逃離般地離開王振文的房間。

——

王振武的咳嗽日漸嚴重，甚至練習到一半的時候，連續壓抑不下的咳嗽，聽得就連何中中都放人離開讓他回去好好休息。王振文心不在焉地在表格上圈圈畫畫，目光卻始終徘徊在場外坐著休息的人身上，踟躕不前，不知該不該上前去遞瓶水。

「你哥是不是重感冒啊？他都咳了好幾天了。」夏宇豪頗為擔心王振武的情況，關心著。

「我也不知道，今天早上我也叫他請假別回學校，他說沒事，不用請假。」

「是快要比賽了，可是這麼逞強也不好吧。」

當王振文再次盯著場外的方向看，卻瞥見有個女孩子一溜小跑，坐在王振武身邊，又是遞水又是遞毛巾，關心之情溢於言表。胸膛下直冒酸泡，心有不快回到球場角落的位置。

「欸，你看…那個是不是你哥的馬子？長得蠻可愛的欸。」不知何時出現在他身後的陳家均，臉上寫滿了"八卦"兩字。

王振文一陣莫名的火氣湧上，不悅地甩開他搭在自己肩上的手肘，語氣也跟吞了炸藥似的「干你屁事啊？管這麼多幹嘛？」

「問一下都不行啊？幹嘛？」

「你打球要是有打聽八卦這麼認真，還怕拿不了冠軍啊？」

陳家均衝動急躁的個性此時也壓不住，朝王振文大喊大叫起來「你是怎樣啦？說話那麼酸幹嘛？經理了不起啊？」

挑釁嗆聲引來了眾人的目光，所有人都停下來注視著他們。

王振武留意到球場邊不知從何而起的爭吵，立馬起身朝他們的方向奔來，把劍拔弩張的兩人分開，他的"小女友"則扶著他的小臂。

何中中氣得差點拿愛的小手手抽向兩人，中氣十足的怒吼，道「陳家均！王振文！你們兩個造反了？吵什麼吵？！」

「我不就是問一句嗎？他是在凶什麼啊？」

「振文，別起衝突。」王振文仍然不忿地瞪著陳家均。

王振武一站出來便鎮住了原本蓄勢待發的場面，身高的優勢把王振文完完全全擋在身後。

「大家都冷靜一點，最近快比賽了，脾氣都收一收，快回去練習吧。」

「莉琪，你先走吧，我跟振文回家了。」

站在一旁的莉琪鬆開了扶住他的手「我知道了，那你好好休息。」

王振武的聲音有點疲累，又輕咳了幾下，說道「教練，我跟振文請假先回去了，我有點不舒服。」

「准了准了。王振文，快帶你哥回去，紀錄表我讓阿飛弄。其他人給我繼續！球不用練了是不是？！都能拿冠軍了是不是？」何中中抄起愛的小手手指向眾人，喝令著。

兩兄弟坐在公交站的長櫈上，王振武再次止不住的咳嗽，為了不讓振文發現自己的病，只能咀嚼幾下噎到肚子裡。直至他感覺喉間的嘔吐感漸漸消下去。

「你剛才怎麼又跟陳家均吵起來了？」

「沒有啊…就…看他不爽。」王振文漫不經心地回應著他的問題。

頃刻，王振武見王振文站起身，想上那輛開往家另一方向的公車，連忙拉住對方的手「等一下…我們不是這班車吧…」

「不好意思，司機大哥。」王振武向司機大哥道歉，把人拉下了車。

王振文蹙著眉，說道「幹嘛？我們先去醫院掛急診。你都咳幾天了？」

「我沒事，而且我已經看醫生了。」

「你看了醫生怎麼沒見你有在吃藥啊？」

王振武無法反駁，佯裝鎮定地說道「我真的看了，前天才拿了藥。」他摸了摸王振文的頭，想著該怎麼蒙混過關，手就被輕輕甩開。

尷尬的停在半空中的手落下，扯出苦笑。王振武真的想趁這段時日好好地看看他放在心上的人，可不管是對方或是他自己的身體都不准許這個卑微的願望。

他感覺喉間強烈的不適感卷土重來，這一次，咳得眼角都泌出生理淚水來。

「咳……」

王振文趕緊輕拍著他的背給他順氣「你還好吧…你看你這樣還說你沒事。」

「咳…」儘管他轉過身去，試圖隱藏吐落在手心的花瓣，一瓣鮮紅仍是在指縫間墜落在地。

「你…那是…血嗎？」

將卡在喉間的花瓣都吐出來，終於停止了折磨得連腦袋都抽疼的咳嗽，一聲不吭，佇立在原地，腦海一片空白。

王振文強行掰開他緊握的拳頭，一朵豔得刺目的花躺在對方的手心。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設：
> 
> 1\. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡
> 
> 2\. 振武暗戀振文
> 
> 3\. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病

「這是什麼？」

王振文的唇顫抖著，聲音在他耳裡顯得輕飄飄的似乎來自遠處。王振武更是不敢瞧向他，一心想要甩掉握在手心的艷麗紅花。

「你快說啊？為什麼會這樣？」王振文氣忿又著急地攥住王振武的手臂，滿心擔憂著王振武的身體狀況。

「我真的沒事，你不用擔心。我們先回家，好嗎？」

王振文知道他是不打算告訴自己實情了，惱火地喊道「你要是不說，我們現在就去醫院。」他握緊王振武的手腕，上前就要直接叫計程車。

王振武一個用力把人拉回自己身前，語氣平淡得聽不出端倪「我們先回去，再告訴你。」

一頓好說歹說總算是把他安撫下來了，回去的路上各懷心事，王振文捏住那一朵小小的向日葵，一言不發。

兩人還沒踏進家門，王振文的一句話便頂得他開鎖的手一頓，差點抖掉了手上的鑰匙。

「現在可以告訴我了吧。」

「嗯。先進來。」他的眼神飄忽不定，面對他的質問他壓根不知如何作答。

王振武徹底地慌了。

他從未預想過振文會以這樣的方式得知這件事。

「那到底是什麼病？為什麼會這樣？」

王振文這些日子沒太在意，以為那人只是小感冒，此時直盯盯地觀察他才發現，王振武的雙頰有些消瘦，臉色蒼白；就連他握住他的手——從前就算是冬天也是暖和的雙手，也是冰涼異常。

王振武反握著他，緩緩的語氣說道「醫生說…這個病很罕見。」

王振文眉頭一皺，沉默地等待他繼續說下去。

「不過…也不是什麼大病，我也說不清，就是會時不時地吐花，但對身體沒有影響。」

王振武打算徹底隱瞞病因，不知怎麼解釋也是原因之一，因為就連王振武自己也不能否認，這個病根本就是荒謬至極。

「所以你說要搬出去，就是這個原因？」

「對…只要把病養好我就搬回來。」

只可惜王振文看穿了王振武有事瞞著自己時的表情，顯然他壓根就沒想著要向他坦白。

「你看看你現在的樣子！怎麼會對身體沒有影響？！能完全治好嗎？…你生病為什麼不說？」

「能治好。」

他沒有說謊。

花吐症不是絕症，只要對方的一個吻，便「藥」到病除。只是這個吻的先決條件是對方清醒且自願的狀態下；

“或者奇跡地，某個清早醒來，忽而就不愛那個人了，這個病也就不藥而癒了。”

只是他忘記一個最重要的事實。

如果輕易地想不愛就不愛，那當初他壓根不會得這個病。

愛而不得，鬱結成疾。

「下次我陪你去看醫生。」

「不用！」王振武急切的回應讓他心生疑慮。

「我只是說陪你去看醫生而已，你反應那麼大幹嘛？是不是你還有什麼瞞著我？」

看著王振武咬著牙搖了搖頭，寧死不從的模樣，當下怒火攻心。

「好啊，都別說。」

兩人的談話就在王振文甩上房門的一聲巨響中戛然而止。

王振武喉間的不適感讓他不敢再留在家裡，抽起鑰匙也出門了。

一是不能再發出聲音惹人心煩，二是家裡偌大的客廳瀰漫著讓他難以呼吸的窒息感。

他也無法去控制自己去愛上誰，為什麼就是要拿性命去換一個不能見光的秘密？

愛上自己的弟弟本就已經讓他羞愧得無地自容，不能讓任何人知道，他更不可能奢求要對方的回應，也不敢想若王振文知道了他的感情後，兩人還能不能平心靜氣如往常一般相處？被自己所愛的人罵他嘔心不是他腦海浮現最壞的結果，避不見面，令他蒙上陰影才是自己最害怕看見的。

——

王振武木著臉，將一個放著紅色花瓣的小塑膠瓶交到護士的手上。

他的主治醫師瞥了一眼，蹙著眉，眼神沉重地將目光放回桌上的病歷表上。

「最近還好嗎？」

王振武沒料到會是這樣的開場白，他知道自己的惡化的速度，比先前預計的快上許多，就連自己每天早上起來照鏡子也能瞧見自己的臉色蒼白得不像樣。

「還是那樣…心臟悶痛，咳花的次數也多了。」

「那每天的次數大概有…？」

「我記不太清了，二十幾次吧。」

……

「現在針對這個病有個方案，如果你願意嘗試的話，你可以考慮清楚再告訴我，好嗎？」

「能治好嗎？」

「因為是臨床試驗的關係，也屬於精神科類藥物，會有一定的副作用。」

「什麼副作用？」

「因為用藥後的情況對人人的大腦影響都不同，最壞的結果是導致情感缺失症……所以作為醫生的立場，每個病人我們都希望能盡全力救治，希望你能好好考慮考慮。」

失去情感的能力，是唯一解救的辦法。

只要他能扮演好從前的「王振武」就行，他能活下去，無人會因此受傷。

他深愛的人會遇到他心愛的人，那時候自己便能死心、淡忘，這是最好的結果。

原來「愛」更多的是大腦活動。

「我接受。」

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設：
> 
> 1\. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡
> 
> 2\. 振武暗戀振文
> 
> 3\. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病

王振武低著頭，失魂落魄地沿著鐵路往返的路線緩步走回去，心情一團糟，實在搞不清楚自己是該鬆口氣，還是該花些時間哀悼自己將會失去的東西。

突如其來的一場大雨滂沱逼得人們措手不及地四處奔走，找尋遮掩。

他想不起來要帶傘，只能被困在一個路過的小涼亭，雨滴時不時飛濺在他的腳尖前，彈到他的褲管上，滴答滴答的雨聲顯得格外吵耳。

他忽而有種衝動從這裡跑回家，向王振文不再隱瞞，全盤托出。

但他還是沒有這麼做。

到家時已經快十點多了，王振文躺在沙發上睡著了。

摔落在地毯上的手機，屏幕仍是亮著的，搜索結果明晃晃地差點刺著他的眼。王振武坐在沙發旁，百感交集地捏著王振文的手機，直直地盯著那幾個字。

「你幹嘛？」慵懶的聲音冷不防在身旁響起，嚇得他差點把他的手機摔在地上。

他拿回手機，呆坐在地上的人卻依舊保持沉默。

「你的病很嚴重對吧？甚至到了你連說都不敢對我說，還打算搬出去養病的程度。」

王振武的精神狀態本就有些渙散，坐在沙發旁的他站了起來，倏然眼前一黑，竟直直倒在王振文身前。

「振武…！！振武！！！」

——

待他再次醒來，眼一睜開便是白花花的天花板，又是那股微微刺鼻的消毒水味…

「你醒了…還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

他在他昏迷的時候，湊近一些去打量那張憔悴的臉，他獨自猜測王振武絲毫不願透露他的病的原因，是因為就算他告訴了自己，幫不上什麼忙？只是徒惹多一個人擔心而已？

"要是不想別人擔心的話，一開始就別生病啊——" 王振文暗自在心中抱怨著。

他的手仍然放在王振武的額上，滿臉寫滿了擔憂兩字。

感受著額上輕柔的安撫，王振武心底是不捨，更是不甘。

無法再陪著王振文長大，陪他經歷人生的每一件大事，不論對方日後身旁站的是什麼人、幸不幸福，他都將無從知曉。

腦海忍不住浮現出兩人的小時候，只要他們其中一個生病了，另外一個總會把手放在對方的額上，輕聲在耳邊輕聲讓對方趕快好起來。

他拉著王振文伸來的手，把整個人帶進懷裡，無聲地緊擁著他。

淚水瞬間飆出眼眶，洇濕了對方的衣服。王振文雖然滿肚疑問，還是放任他突如其來的擁抱。

王振武他面前唯一哭過的一次，正正是當年自己被綁架那一次。

他的家人在一個廢棄倉庫找到他，迅即送到醫院急救，麻醉過後他終於醒來，眼一睜開便是王振武坐在病床旁哭得一塌糊塗的臉，反倒是要他這個剛受傷的弟弟來安撫他。

「你不是說對身體沒影響嗎？」王振文的語氣裡聽不出他此時的情緒，他心一驚，下意識鬆開了他的抱緊他的手，吊著點滴的針管被他猛烈的動作帶到，血一下子就倒流了。

王振文馬上按下床頭的叫鈴，急得朝他大喊，道「你幹嘛？！」

待護士過來替人換好了重新扎好後又針囑咐了幾句，王振文盯著躺在病床上臉色發白的他，燃上心頭的怒火燒盡了，全化成心疼。

因為吊著點滴的關係，王振武的手很涼，唇上又少幾分血色，他甚至覺得白光照射下來病容和從前總是生龍活虎的樣子扯不上半點干係。

心底泛起的一股強烈的無力感，又不想再一無所知地傻站在一旁，說道「我不逼你了，你休息吧。」

「你能留下來嗎？一會就好。」王振武紅著眼眶，終究沒忍住問了出口。

王振文心底的委屈卻一股腦地冒了出來。

「為什你想怎麼樣就怎麼樣？」

「…」

「你生病了又不說，又要我來陪你。我知道我什麼都幫不上忙，可是我又不是別人…」

「振文…」

「你知不知道你這樣很過份？」

「……」

「如果今天生病的是我，我不告訴你我發生了什麼事，還說要搬出去你會怎麼樣？我是你弟欸！」

「就是因為你是我弟我才！咳……」他的話仍未說完，便開始猛烈地咳嗽，白花花的床單和地板散落了幾片花瓣。王振文想向前去替他拍拍背順氣，可他連自己能不能這樣做都不知道，手停在半空，遲遲沒有落下。

原本就不願告訴振文半點他的病情，是因為這從來就只是他一個人的事，不該牽連他。

不該讓他從此埋下陰影，更不該讓家庭和睦的表象也不復存在。

「醫生已經開了藥給我了，我很快就會沒事了，你不用擔心，我很快就會沒事了…」

明明他是在說安慰人的話，可是臉上的表情卻如死灰般絕望。

王振文向他往前幾步，保持著微妙的距離，不遠也不近，只要他伸手便能抓住的距離。

「那如果…我不是你弟呢？」

「嗯？…」

「我說，如果我不是你弟呢？」王振文背著手去緊抓著自己的上衣衣角，把衣服抓皺了，可王振武並沒有看見。

「你…你怎麼會不是我弟呢…？」

「算了。」王振文鬆開了手，沒等他說完，掉頭就走。

「我喜歡上一個人了。」

王振文被身後略帶沙啞的嗓音生生停住了腳步。

「不久之前我生病了。就像你看到的那樣，看起來有點嚴重，不過我會好起來的，因為我想看見那個人過得好，所以我一定要好起來。」

「是你的那個女朋友嗎？」王振文轉過身來，問道。

「什麼女朋友？」

「就是你之前把她帶來球場的那個。」

「…你說莉琪？…她喜歡的人不是我，她喜歡的是你。」王振武語氣平靜答道，仿佛這一切都與他無關。

「蛤？」

「她來球場是為了想看到你，她只是因為知道我是你哥哥，所以才拜託我帶她進來。隊長有特權嘛…」王振武輕笑道。

王振文搬過床邊的椅子，坐了下來。

「你知道嗎？剛剛醫生問我說…你的病史。休克的情況是第一次發生嗎？有沒有長期服用什麼藥？可是我什麼都不知道。」

「對不起，讓你擔心了。」

「我⋯」

‘叩叩。‘

此時門外響起了敲門聲，一名身穿白大掛的男人站在門外。

「王同學？」

「趙醫師。」王振武似乎對來人並不陌生，甚至早就認識了。那位醫生熟門熟路拿起病症表，朝王振武微笑，問道「好些了嗎？」

「好很多了。」王振武點頭，回道。

「這位是…」

「他是我弟，振文。」

「你好。」

「你好，我是王同學的主治醫師，我姓趙。…能方便讓我們單獨聊一下嗎？」

「我知道，病人隱私嘛，我在外面等你。」王振文丟下一句便離開了病房。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想這一篇不能分成上中下那麼短了，可能要寫長一點。
> 
> 所以才一直卡在那兒…
> 
> 還有，這一篇可能會有兩個結局。
> 
> 我會再放鏈接的


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設：
> 
> 1\. 花越紅，病越嚴重，直至一天嘔出最鮮豔的一朵就會死亡
> 
> 2\. 振武暗戀振文
> 
> 3\. 花吐症是剛被發現的罕見疾病

王振武吊完了點滴，從醫院領了藥，拉著王振文坐計程車回家了，快要壓垮他的睏倦讓他不經意地把身體的重量放在身旁人的肩上。握著藥包的手依然是冰冷的，王振文小心翼翼地托好他的頭，至少讓他睡得安穩一些。

「到了。」司機大哥把車停在他們家樓下。

「振武…振武，到家了。」王振文輕輕地搖了搖在肩上睡沉了的人。

被吵醒的王振武睡得迷迷糊糊，搞不清楚狀況更是把頭埋在他頸邊，手摟起他的腰來。

「欸…你起來啦…幹嘛？」王振文掙扎不開，只能看著司機大哥似笑非笑地盯著自己。

擾嚷了好一會，總算把人哄進家了，這個晚上又有另一個大難題難倒了王振文，現在他就是一棵樹，正被一隻無尾熊抱著，完全無法動彈。

「睡吧，就像以前那樣。」

「…」

王振文怎麼敢像小時候那般的放肆？

小時候的他只要抓著王振武的睡衣衣領，把頭埋在他胸前才能安心的入眠，無論多可怕的夢魘也消散不見。此時的他卻連呼吸也怕過份用力，只能悄悄地打量著那人瘦削的臉。

「你⋯睡了嗎…？」

見他並沒有回應，王振文鬆了一口氣，卻也只敢用眼神去描摹著對方的面部輪廓，看著看著心裡竟莫名泛起一股莫名的恐懼，仿如天一亮，眼前的這個人就會消失不見。

自己卻不能伸手去碰觸。

他隱約的有種預感，這是最後一次兩人如此接近。

——

王振武的唇好像被碰了一下。

他不確定那是不是錯覺。

他壓根兒就沒想著要繼續睡，這是他最後一次機會用這麼近的距離去看看他，把他的臉刻進腦海的一次機會，趁自己仍然在乎的這一刻。

他沒有把眼睛睜開，反而耐心地等著王振文睡著，不去回應那句試探。

過了好一會兒，王振武以為那人已然睡去，便張了眼，王振文驚愕的表情卻出現在眼前。

「怎麼還不睡？」

他沒能忍往王振武唇上飄的目光，「我…」

「我流口水了？」王振武挑眉問道。

「對。」王振文上手一巴掌糊在他嘴角，兩片柔軟碰上手心，惹來心頭一陣騷癢。

王振武被拍了一臉也不生氣，只是含笑地靜看著他。

近在眼前的距離，噴灑在頸邊溫熱的呼吸，線條優美的鎖骨，微涼的體溫，不禁讓王振文有些懷念從前能坦然接受他和暖懷抱的時光。

「那你不搬出去了吧？」王振文忽然開聲問道，語氣透露出絲毫的慌亂。

「沒必要了。」 沒必要是什麼意思？

「那我搬到你房間吧。」王振文接著問道。

「嗯？為什麼？」

「照顧你啊，不好嗎？我們以前也睡一個房間啊。」

「可能我會半夜咳得你都睡不了，還是不要了吧。」

王振文直直地瞪著他，也不說話，用眼神表達自己對他拒絕的不滿。

王振武忽而開始又喉嚨癢，也不是不知道為何，只是此時此刻他並不想推開他。

「咳……咳」

可是接連不斷的咳嗽顯然不肯放過他，王振武坐起身子，兩手都快要摀不住一朵朵被咳出來的艷紅。

王振文忙不迭替他順著氣，他對王振武的病徵束手無策，更不知道自己便是他的病因，他們距離得愈近，王振武便咳得更加厲害。

最終王振武仍是逃離他的身邊跑進了廁所，咳得劇烈，雙腳發軟噗通一聲跪在地上了，聽著都讓人都覺得疼。

王振文看他如此難受卻焦能為力，被他吐成一片紅花海的洗手台刺痛著他的雙眼，打從心底更不相信他說的每一句「沒關係」了。

這絕對不會只是小病小痛，如果真的如他所說，這個病無大礙的話，為什麼王振武卻隻字不提？避諱讓自己知道病情？

那些小巧的向日葵花瓣上隱約能見的血絲把王振文的淚水從眼眶徹底地逼了出來。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

他很害怕。

下一秒趕緊用手背把臉上的淚痕擦去，他不想在這種時候還要讓對方擔心自己的情緒。

王振文吸了吸鼻子，說道「我去拿藥給你。」

「先不要！」

…「我明天早上再吃。」

王振武用力拉住他的小臂，往上一看，一雙盈滿淚水通紅一片的眼睛狠狠地撞痛了心底最柔軟的一處，拉住的小臂也顫抖不已。

可憐兮兮的模樣讓他想把人揉進懷裡輕聲安慰，可是他們都長大了，得分清楚這跟小時候的親密是有區別的，尤其現在自己又對弟弟抱著複雜的情感。

被盯著看的王振文眼淚不敢掉，手被牽制住又不能逃開，兩片唇瓣因為強忍不哭出來而顫個不停。  
他跟著跪坐在王振武身前，伸出了手，指腹輕輕撫過他異常紅艷的下唇。

「咳…」王振文忽然摀住了嘴，咳嗽不止。「咳！！…」

「振文！」王振武驚愕地看向他，一朵摀不住的粉色飄落，他用手接住了它。

怎麼也是向日葵？

> "忠誠卻沉默地追逐明亮，但僅此而已，向陽而生，哪怕沉默無聲。"

王振武整個人就似被人抽空了力氣，脫力地跌坐在地，捏著對方吐出來的小花，拳頭用力得直發抖。  
「對不起…我不該離你那麼近的…我不知道這會傳染……」

一瞬間，如同海嘯的現實淹沒了搖搖欲墜的堤堰。心臟猶如被一隻無形的手狠狠攥住，又像被針戳出一個個血洞那般疼痛。

「我真的不知道…」王振武抱著頭懊惱地重複說著。

「振武…振武沒關係的！我會沒事的，你看著我…」王振文著急地抓住對方的肩膀，安慰道。

「對！會好起來的，你告訴我，你是不是有喜歡的人了…？」

「你在說什麼啊？什麼跟什麼啊？」他的問題問得莫名其妙，此時的慌張更顯得不太對勁。

「我…」王振武欲語還休，未能說出個所以然來，王振文最後得出了結論。

「所以你是因為這樣才會得這個病嗎？」

「…」

「王振武！！你告訴我，這個病是不是不一定要吃藥？」

王振武猶豫了幾秒，心知到最後仍是要告訴他事實的，不情不願地只能鬆口，說道「只要…跟喜歡的人知情的情況下接吻，這個病就好了。」

王振文的心瞬間似被打入冰窟，喉嚨梗住了，忍住不適執意要問出來明知必然令自己絕望的答案「所以你寧願吃藥也不告訴她⋯？」

「我不告訴他是因為我跟他永遠都不可能，可是你不一樣！我會幫你找到那個喜歡的人是誰⋯」

「你就那麼喜歡那個人嗎？喜歡到就算生病了也不願意跟她坦白？」

「對。」王振武不認為自己的選擇是錯的，理直氣壯地回應道。

可是他不知道，此刻的回答讓眼前的人打從心底地絕望透了。

有時候，人就是這樣，沒什麼好失去的時候反而怒從心頭起，惡向膽邊生，按著對方的後頸，把自己的唇送了上去。

「！！」

四片嘴唇重重地碰在一起，幾秒後，又分開了。

王振武呆住了，一切好像都與他抽離開去，又似是與他息息相關。

喉間的咳嗽感突然侵襲，王振武又怕那人會逃走，一手拷住王振文的手，一手摀住自己不斷吐出花來的嘴。

「振武！！⋯」

滲著血絲的唇瓣讓王振文狠狠倒抽涼氣，他錯愕地看著王振武，兩腳似是被釘在原地，就算王振武不抓他一時半刻也動彈不了。

待王振武感覺喉間的不適全部褪去，停止了咳嗽，早已遍地紅艷，可整個身子失力倒在他面前。

別看王振武勁瘦的模樣，實際上長年不曾停歇的體能訓練，練就滿身的腱子肉，重重壓倒了瘦弱的王振文。

王振武患上這個病的時間太長了，劇烈的咳嗽讓他把所有堵在氣管、喉嚨的花瓣全數吐出，這個病早已入侵重要臟腑。王振武一下子被抽光了體力，儘管原來王振武身子骨有多好也經不起這麼折騰，不支昏厥過去。

——

待他醒來後，又是一片白花花的天花板，王振武半睜開眼，留意到周邊什麼人也沒有，剩自己一個在陌生的病房裡，竟恍然地開始疑惑，剛才發生的一切是否只是一場自己渴求已久、美好至極的夢境。

還來不及失落，他隱約聽見門外的聲音，振文就在那扇門的另一邊。

「⋯大概什麼時候能醒？」

「這個我不敢擔保，可是明顯王同學的症狀已經消失了，我們替他做的檢查也顯示，他的身體正在痊癒，沒有惡化的情況。」那是…趙醫師。

「那就是說，他什麼時間醒來也不一定？」

「對，這個病症對患者器官負荷很大，可是情況已經好起來了，你也不用太擔心。你也多休息吧。」

「謝謝趙醫師。」

「沒事。」

王振文一打開門，看見剛醒來的他想下床但失了力氣躺回去的模樣。

「欸欸欸！你先躺下！你…」

王振武的手掌伸過去捧著對方的臉，此時就只有眼前那人泛紅的臉、耳尖、仍舊濕潤通紅的雙眼。他扶著自己的小臂，王振武舔了舔上唇，卻遲遲沒有動作。

兩人就這樣對看了許久，直到王振文彎下去的腰開始發酸，身體本來就有些孱弱。

王振武把人拉到病床上坐著，輕輕地問「振文，你是不是喜歡我？」

王振文撓了撓頭髮，心虛地瞟了他一眼又瞬間把目光移開，耳尖赤紅透露了他試圖左遮右掩的羞臊。

他不蠢，如果都在還看不出來振文的心事，那就真的是塊木頭了。

夏宇豪曾說他似乎只對王振文的一切敏感，就像是個感知王振文情緒變化的大型行走觸角。

他也的確把生活的重心放在王振文身上了，可能是兩人的距離如此之近，才造成的盲點。

王振文忽冷忽熱的態度，只是當時他也沒想太多，只顧著要保守秘密。

王振文看他盯著自己發呆想得了出神，耳上的艷色又深上幾分，有種奪門而出的衝動。而他也的確這麼做了，一手撐床一腳往前踏，正要飆出他的病房。

就差那麼一小步他就能逃出來了，可下一秒被人攥住。

「如果是我誤會了，那我跟你道歉，對不起。」王振文抬眼一看，王振武正輕蹙著眉，委委屈屈地扁著嘴。

他心一軟便卸了力氣，額頭抵在他肩膀上，兩手顫巍巍地環在他腰間，貼得極近的兩副身軀越發用力地將對方揉在懷裡。

王振武感覺自己就在夢裡，在半空中飄浮，正如他胃裡扑騰的蝴蝶，心裡更沒有半分真實感，可是懷中的溫熱明明晃晃昭告著這一切的真實性。

「欸…嗯，你抱太緊了…我快不能呼吸了」王振文微微掙扎了幾下，又怕會不小心弄疼了這個剛有好轉"病人"。

「那你呢，你還好嗎？」王振武鬆開了他，幾乎祈求的眼神看向王振文。

穿上病號服的王振武臉色依然蒼白，但總算有好轉，起碼唇上有了血色。

一個吻回答了他的問題。

怎麼會有人到現在還問這種蠢到極點的問題？不是說王振武腦子好使嗎？還全班前三呢…病壞腦子了吧。

可能是雙方都沒多少經驗，肉碰著肉卻沒下一步動作，像同時被下了定身咒似的，只是紅了耳根緩緩地鬆開對方。

「我打了119…救護車來了，我吐了滿車都是花…所以我想應該是好了吧。」

「再讓醫生給你做檢查吧，我還是不太放心。」

這句話出自於一個仍躺在病床上的人口中，說擔心他的身體，實在沒什麼說服力。

「你還是先把自己的身體顧好吧，排球不打啦？聯賽都快到了。」王振文沒好氣地說道。

「可是你…」

「沒有可是，快躺下休息，我回家給你拿點衣服過來，醫生說你的身體沒什麼大礙，休養幾天就好了。」王振文未花多少力氣便把人給按倒了，可見王振武的身體正處於多麼虛弱的狀態。

「那你呢？」

「我又沒事，你不用擔心我。對了你有想吃什麼嗎？我去幫你買…欸…不對，醫生說你不能亂吃東西，醫院的東西又很難吃…還是我幫你去買點清淡的東西吃…」王振文在一旁碎碎念，王振武卻滿心歡喜望著他的背影。

「你說呢？」王振文一轉頭，只見王振武一言而發，用快能捏出水來的深情眼神盯著自己，不好意思地撓了撓後腦勺。

「你盯著我幹嘛？」

王振武伸手牽住他，朝他微笑說道「吃什麼都聽你的。」

「你別以為擺個聽話的樣子出來就沒事了，你差點命都沒了！我都不敢跟爸媽說，你還笑！」

王振武把人拉回床上坐在自己身旁，從後面環抱著他。

「對不起…可是我也不能因為這個病就拖你下水吧。」

「什麼意思啊你？」王振文掙開他的懷抱，問道。

「我們是兄弟。」

「可是我們又不是親生的！」

「我們都是男的…」

「男的又怎麼樣？」王振文蹙著眉睹氣地問道。

王振武又怎麼會不知王振文為什麼生氣，若是立場對換，他大概就直接急瘋了吧。

「對不起，是我的錯。」對方的認錯態度誠懇，可看在王振文眼裡卻更加火大。

「錯哪了？就算再重來一次不還是會瞞著我？寧願吃那什麼新藥…你就沒想過如果你真的發生什麼事情的話怎麼辦？」

「趙醫師都告訴你了吧，我不能不考慮…如果我告訴你了，你會不會以後怕了我，會不會破壞我們的家，我們的關係…如果爸媽也知道了這件事，兒子還得了怪病…」

王振文咬牙切齒地瞪著他，一個字一個字地吐出來「我—知—道——靠！我就是氣啦！你病了那麼久那麼嚴重我都不知道，我對你態度還那麼差，是要讓我內疚死啊？」

「現在都沒事了，不用擔心…欸」

「嗯—？」王振文鼻子哼了哼當作回應，明顯心情還是不大好。

「我愛你。」

王振文的目光移到腳下的地板，站了起來「我…我還是去幫你買點粥吧…」

王振武瞧著他的反應實在覺得太可愛了，不禁莞爾一笑，道「好，隨便買點吧，你買什麼我都會吃的，早點回來。」

王振文也是個不服輸的主，在他眼裡，看出了那個人笑容裡的揶揄，一個閃身快速地啄在他的唇上，頭也不回地離開病房。

－END －


End file.
